La Mary
by PotterGranger1
Summary: La Mary és la filla d'en Severus Snape. Haurà de córrer grans perills, enfrontar-se amb enemics molt poderosos i aliar-se amb qui menys s'imagina... Història d'acció, venjança, odi, amistat, tot això barrejat...


La Mary

La Mary estava al dormitori, sola. Les seves companyes la deixaven de banda, com a la seva anterior escola, a causa dels seus rampells, encara que es feia més amb els nois. Era alta i prima, amb els cabells pèl-rojos i arrissats i uns grans ulls negres. Normalment era tranquil·la, amable i generosa. Però quan s'enfurismava, es tornava imprevisible i intractable.

-Mary, pots venir un moment al meu despatx, si et plau?

-Sí, senyora directora.

La Mary hi va anar. No havia comès cap malifeta, com a mínim que ella recor dés. La van rebre la directora, la senyoreta Grayling i un home alt, prim i ros, amb els cabells molt llargs.

-Ell és el senyor Malfoy, el teu tutor. Mary, no siguis mal educada i presenta't.

-Bona tarda, senyor Malfoy. Em dic Mary, Mary Snape.

-Bona tarda tinguis tu, Mary. Jo sóc en Lucius Malfoy.

-Encantada.

La Mary estava inquieta. No sabia per qué l'havien citada, i encara menys el motiu de que li haguessin presentat a en Lucius Malfoy.

-Aniràs amb el senyor Malfoy i la setmana que ve t'incorporaràs a Hogwarts, Mary. El diumenge a la tarda agafaràs el Hogwarts Express per estar allà el dilluns al matí.

La Mary no sabia per què la canviaven d'escola. Ja havia passat allò quan ha via estat a Beuxbatons, que la van canviar a Durmstrang. Ara la canviaven a Hogwarts.

El dilluns en Harry va trobar al tauler d'avisos que els convocaven al gran saló a les deu del matí. Era molt estrany, però també amb una mica de sort, es per drien futurologia. Ho va comentar amb en Ron i l'Hermione. Quan van ser les deu, van anar al gran saló i hi van trobar a tothom, i a una noia que no conei xien de peu a la tarima, davant del Barret que Tria.

-Snape, Mary.

-Gryffindor!

-Ja poden marxar. Serà millor que esperin fins a la propera classe a la sala co muna, el timbre és a punt de tocar.

Van marxar tots a les seves sales comunes, i el Harry, el Ron i l'Hermione no van poder evitar sentir curiositat. A part, la noia els queia bé. Van fer-li bastan tes preguntes, i la Mary les responia, fins que en Ron n'hi va fer una que la va comprometre força, ja que no volia que se sabés qui eren els seus pares:

-Qui són els teus pares? Són simpàtics?

-Són morts. Van morir en un accident d'escombra, i em vaig criar en un orfenat.

-Ostres, i quina edat tenies quan va passar això?

-Quatre anys.

Quan va anar a dormir, l'Hermione la va seguir, i li va dir:

-Escolta, sé que els teus pares no són morts. Digues-me qui són.

-D'acord. Però ho hauràs d'endevinar tu. Jo només et donaré pistes. A la meva mare la va matar en Voldemort, i el meu pare treballa aquí a Hogwarts de mes tre.

-A veure... La Lily Potter? I... L'Snape?

-Ho has endevinat! Però no ho diguis a ningú, o et faig un malefici. I mira que en sé de bons, que anava a Durmstrang.

I així va acabar la conversa entre la Mary i l'Hermione, que no sabia de què era capaç la Mary.

Al dia següent, van anar juntes a Transfiguració. Avui tocava transformar un paó en gallina, i només la Mary i l'Hermione ho van aconseguir. La Mary va desfer l'encanteri i transformar aquell paó en una bonica flor. La McGonagall ho va veure, i va dir que aquella era una transformació molt complicada, i que fins a sisè no s'estudiava, i que molt pocs la dominaven. Que una noia nova de quart ho fes era insòlit.

-Mary, de quina escola véns?

-Li dic totes les anteriors escoles o només l'última?

-Les dues últimes.

-Són Beuxbatons i Durmstrang, professora McGonagall.

-I on ho vas aprendre?

-A Beuxbatons.

La McGonagall estava impressionada per la seguretat que mostrava la Mary. Quan van sortir de classe, l'Hermione estava sorpresa. La Mary l'havia desplaçat al segon lloc! No sabia si estava enfadada amb la Mary o s'alegrava per ella, per desplaçar-la al segon lloc. De fet, no sabia què se sentia estant per sota d'algú, ja que mai li havia passat.

Va arribar el dijous, i la primera classe amb el professor Murri. En Harry, la Mary i l'Hermione van seure a primera fila, i en Ron a segona.

-Bona tarda! –Va rugir en Murri- Avui estudiarem els maleficis imperdonables. A veure, qui me'n sap dir algun? –La Mary va aixecar la mà, com en Ron, en Neville i l'Hermione- Senyoreta Snape, digui

-El malefici del suplici.

-Pel que jo sé, no n'ha vist els efectes i no sap de ningú que l'hagi patit. Com el sap?

-A Durmstrang ens ensenyaven a oposar-hi resistència. Puc aguantar força, encara que no ho sembli, més de deu minuts.

-Deixem això. Senyor Weasley, vostè dirà.

-El malefici Imperatiu.

-Ah, si. Aquest va fer anar de cul a la Conselleria. Senyoreta. Granger, quin sap?

-Obitus per Subitum.

-El Malefici de la Mort. Es requereix un gran poder i una gran força mental. Vostès, si m'apuntessin tots amb la vareta i pronunciessin el malefici, dubto que em fessin sortir sang del nas.

Es van passar la resta de la classe prenent apunts sobre els maleficis imperdonables. Quan va tocar el timbre, van sortir tots a corre-cuita. La majoria no havien pogut suportar el que en Murri havia fet a les aranyes per mostrar els efectes de cada malefici.

Al dia següent, tocava Pocions. La Mary no sabia com reaccionaria al veure al seu pare, ni com reaccionaria ell al veure-la. Van entrar per la porta de la masmorra, i ella va veure que el seu pare li somreia. La Mary va correspondre-li. L'Hermione es va quedar sorpresa de veure a l'Snape somrient. No ho havia fet cap vegada. Com a mínim, no d'aquella manera. Només l'havia vist somriure amb malícia, quan anava a posar un zero a en Harry o triomfalment quan guanyava Slytherin.

La Mary va anar als pupitres de davant a seure, i va treure la seva marmita, el joc de pesos, la balança i els ingredients per a fer pocions. Ella tenia molts ingredients que els altres no, ja que havia conservat els de Durmstrang. Avui els tocava fer un antídot per a un verí. A la Mary li va tocar el més difícil, i va ser una cosa premeditada, ja que l'Snape volia posar a prova a la Mary. Ella i l'Hermione tenien el mateix, i només la Mary ho va aconseguir.

-Molt bé, senyoreta Snape. Pot escriure a la pissarra els passos que ha seguit?

-Sí, professor Snape.

La Mary ho va escriure, des del sortilegi revelador d'Escarpí fins que va acabar. Com que ho va fer perfecte, li van posar un deu. Era l'última classe del dia, i l'Snape li va demanar que es quedés cinc minuts després de classe.

-Mary, m'alegro de que estiguis bé.

-Jo també, pare. Per cert, tu hi eres, quan em van triar?

-No. A quina residència vas anar?

-A Gryffindor.

Així va acabar la conversa entre la Mary i el seu pare. Quan va anar a sopar, li van preguntar que què li havia dit l'Snape, i la Mary va dir que res.

-Qui és el teu pare, Mary, digues-me la veritat, no ho diré a ningú.

-Si insisteixes tant... És el professor Snape.

-Què?! El professor Snape?!

En Ron estava destarotat. No veia a l'Snape capaç de tenir una filla o un fill, i encara menys una filla tan maca o de donar afecte a algú. És clar que en Ron tampoc sabia que en Malfoy era el seu fillol. Quan van sortir del Gran Saló, en Malfoy se'ls va acostar.

-Què, Potter, tens novia?

-Deixa'l. Potser sóc la seva novia, o potser no. I tu, que sempre vas amb la Pansy Parkinson? És la teva novia?

En Malfoy es va sorprendre. No s'esperava que la Mary actués així, i li havia estroncat els plans. Se'n venjaria.

-Nena, quedem a les cinc al pati, farem un duel. Busca't un padrí, que penso acabar amb tu en menys del que canta un gall.

-D'acord, però més et valdria buscar-te'l tu, el padrí. O madrina, ja que t'agrada tant la Pansy Parkinson.

La Mary se'n va anar a dir a la professora McGonagall que hi hauria un duel, i que per si un cas, mantingués a uns deu metres al públic.

La Mary ja tenia padrí. Era en Ron, encara que ell era molt dolent en combat. En Malfoy tenia a en Goyle. Es van trobar al pati, on havien acordat, i la professora McGonagall va dir que el públic es posés en un quadrat, a deu metres dels combatents.

Va començar el duel. En Malfoy va desarmar a la Mary i va agafar la seva vareta. La Mary va esquivar tots els maleficis, i quan en Malfoy va cansar-se, ella li va llançar un Petrificus Totalus, i va agafar la seva vareta. Va desfer l'encanteri i va fer una sèrie molt ràpida d'encanteris, que en Malfoy va esquivar de miracle, i després, cansat de subtileses, va fer-li un malefici del suplici. Va encertar-la de ple. La Mary mai n'havia vist cap de tan fort, i no va poder resistir. Va cridar de pur dolor. Quan en Malfoy va parar, ella li va llançar un Rictusempra

-S'ha fet mal, senyoreta Snape?

-No, estic bé. Ha sigut un crucio molt fort, mai n'havia viscut cap d'igual, però ara ja està. Més valdrà que en Malfoy pari de riure, o s'ofegarà. _Finite incantanem. _Ja està.

-Acompanyin-me. Senyor Malfoy, això que ha fet ha estat molt greu. Haurà de respondre davant del Wizegamot, i probablement sigui enviat a Azkaban.

Van anar tots dos amb el professor Snape a Londres, a la conselleria. L'Snape ja no li donava aquell tracte de favor a en Malfoy. Allò havia passat a ser privilegi de la Mary. Van anar a la sala deu, en Malfoy va seure a la cadira dels acusats, i la Mary amb el seu pare, a la banqueta de familiars de l'acusat, o, en aquell cas, víctima i familiars.

-Senyor Draco Lucius Malfoy, de catorze anys, acusat per fer-li un malefici del suplici a una de les seves companyes de curs. Aquests són els seus càrrecs?

-Sí, conseller.

-Senyor Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, testimoni de la defensa, vol dir alguna cosa a favor de l'acusat?

-Sí, conseller. La companya de curs que s'ha esmentat, Mary Lily Snape, resulta que estava combatent contra el senyor Draco Malfoy, i ella l'estava fent enfadar, fins que en Draco no va poder aguantar la ràbia que sentia i va fer-li la maledicció.

-Senyor Severus Tobias Snape, testimoni de l'acusació, vol dir alguna cosa en contra de l'acusat?

-Sí, conseller. L'únic que la senyoreta Mary Lily Snape ha fet ha estat petrificar-lo prendre-li la vareta que abans ella havia perdut i fer-li el contramalefici. En Malfoy va fer allò només per una venjança que hauria pogut ser un Levicorpus perfectament.

-Senyoreta Mary Lily Snape, vol explicar què va passar?

-Sí, conseller. En Harry Potter i jo sortíem del Gran Saló, i en Malfoy se'ns va riure. Jo li vaig respondre, i ell em va dir que a les cinc al pati, per a un duel. Vam ser tots dos puntuals, al pati, i vam fer el duel. Ell va començar desarmant-me. Jo vaig esquivar tots els maleficis que ell em feia, i el vaig petrificar. Sí, això sona estrany, és que sé fer algunes coses sense l'ajut de la vareta. Li vaig prendre la meva vareta, que ell tenia a la mà, i li vaig desfer el malefici. Li vaig llançar una tirallonga molt ràpida d'encanteris, i ell llavors em va fer el malefici del suplici.

-Podria dir quins eren els encanteris?

-Sí. Eren aquests: Levicorpus, Animo Linqui, Rictusempra i Tartallangrera, en ràpida successió i alternats.

-Molt bé. El jurat deliberarà i a continuació es declararà el resultat.

Van ser uns minuts de molta tensió. Estaven xiuxiuejant entre si.

-El jurat ja s'ha decidit. L'acusat ha estat declarat... Culpable! Li corresponen tres anys a Azkaban, ja que el seu malefici no ha tingut seqüeles físiques ni psicològiques.


End file.
